Various electronic components, including bare chips and CSPs (Chip Sized Packages), are shipped after a predetermined inspection. A visual inspection apparatus is used for detecting any crack or chip of the electronic component. Specific examples of the apparatus are described, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. A visual inspection apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 detects if problems in appearance are present or an absent by imaging an appearance of an electronic component (a semiconductor device) with a camera, in which the electronic component being rectangular or square when viewed from above is placed in a recess of an embossed tape. In the vicinity of the embossed tape, a plurality of reflecting mirrors are provided so that a total of three surfaces, a pair of opposing sides and a surface (top side), of the electronic component can be imaged by the one camera. A visual inspection apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2 performs an a visual inspection by imaging a pair of opposing sides and a surface (top side) of an electronic component with a camera while feeding the electronic component by a conveyer-belt mechanism.